


Great Cutting Edge, Indifferent to the Cry

by loveless_klark



Series: Devil's Incarnate [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark Clarke Griffin, Death, F/F, Heda Lexa (The 100), Like, More Than Canon-Typical Violence, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Kissing, Sequel, Violence, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, anti-skaikru, as she usually does, clarke kills people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: They watched through the cameras as the army roared down the stairs. Clarke itched to be down there, taking lives alongside the gona. Sadly, she could not. Her and Heda were to stay here, in safety, watching the slaughter.Wanheda’s hunger was affecting her, taking over her mind. She itched to get her hands bloody, but that had to wait.She could wait. Wanheda could wait.-Or where Clarke takes down the mountain with her Heda and not Skaikru
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Devil's Incarnate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664029
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Great Cutting Edge, Indifferent to the Cry

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, but I like how it turned out.
> 
> A fairly graphic description of violence. I won't put it in the warnings, as I don't think it's THAT bad, but more than is typical of canon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke hadn’t realized how much harder destroying the mountain would be without Skaikru.

Or, not harder. How much bloodier it was.

Not like Clarke could complain. Getting her hands dirty was her favorite thing (save maybe someone) and the thrill of the battle left both her and Wanheda’s bloodthirst sated. War is death, and in death Clarke  _ thrived _ .

Sadly, the battle was only to come. For now, Clarke had a mission.

Even with Lexa’s reluctance to let one of their most powerful assets complete the task, she knew that Clarke had the highest chance of success, bar herself. Not only could she kill more cleanly than the best assassin, she was very hard to stop. Wanheda’s strength ensured that. 

Which led to Clarke sneaking through the empty halls of Mount Weather. With the army gathered outside their doors, they had moved all citizens to level five, just in case. Soldiers guarded every entrance, including the one Clarke came through. They were dead now. The ones at the main door would be, too.

It was embarrassingly easy to get rid of the guards. Most had their backs to her, watching the entryway. Half of them were down before the first one even noticed her.

She escaped the scuffle with three bullet wounds. None of them registered in her mind.

She gripped the large wheel that sat on the back of the door. The first spin had the door cracked open, and she could hear the roars of the army outside. As soon as the gap was wide enough to fit a person through,  _ gona  _ started pouring in, eager to get revenge on the  _ Maunon _ . A couple stopped to help her open the door faster.

When she turned, Lexa stood behind her, fully decked out in war gear. Clarke’s outfit was almost identical to hers. A long black jacket that, while inept for true battle, made the wearer look much more intimidating. Lexa’s red pauldron was unique to the commander, but Clarke had a blue sash slung over her shoulder, wrapped tightly into her armor. Two swords crossed each other on her back, and knives were stashed all over her body. Her warpaint streaked down her face in a terrifying display.

“So,  _ hodnes _ ,” Lexa said. “Where to?”

As a former  _ Skaikru _ , Clarke had been given lead over the mission. Even  _ Heda  _ worked beneath her, temporarily giving way to the most apt general to fight a war of technology. Though Clarke couldn’t claim to be a tech expert, she knew much more than any of the  _ Trikru  _ did.

“The control room,” Clarke said. “The army can go as far down as level four. The  _ Maunon  _ should be below that. If they refuse to surrender, then we’ll give permission to storm the level.”

The two moved to the front of the army, where the generals were gathered. “ _ Gon fai wogeda daun en hod op. Yu na sen in ste set daun chich. Jomp em ona ai hedon. Ban yongon op.  _ (Go five levels down and wait. You will hear our talk of surrender. Attack on my command. Spare the children).”

The four generals bowed, muttering ‘ _ sha, Heda _ ’ and beckoning the army after them. Clarke led Lexa and their vanguard in another direction, toward the control room.

The door was locked, but it was easily knocked in with the help of the vanguard. There were only three  _ maunon  _ inside, all wearing protective suits. Each pulled out a gun, but it was obvious that none were trained soldiers. “Step back or we’ll shoot!” One demanded, entire body shaking.

Clarke ripped the  _ fayagon _ out of his grip, throwing it to the side. She had him dead on the ground in a second. Lexa stepped up to the other two, both of which had dropped their guns and were standing with their hands in the air. Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes glow red, using the power she so rarely brought forth. “Make it so I can speak over the… intercoms,” Lexa commanded, tongue rolling awkwardly over the foreign word. “Tell me when you have finished.”

Clarke had never seen Lexa’s powers in action. She watched curiously as the  _ maunon _ ’s eyes glazed over and they both scrambled to obey her command, hovering over the main computer and typing away furiously.

Clarke kept an eye on them, leaning over to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “How often do you do that?”  
Lexa eyed her with raised eyebrows. “Not often.”

Clarke’s eyes took on a darker hue. “Ever thought about using it for more… carnal reasons?”

She heard Lexa gasp softly and chuckled. Lexa turned her head closer. “Are you offering?”

Clarke looked at the  _ maunon _ , so eager to please their  _ Heda _ . “Hell yes.”

Lexa smiled, her eyes taking on a wild look. “Remind me when this is over. Though, I doubt I’ll need reminding.”

Clarke grinned darkly. Their attention was caught by the  _ maunon  _ scrambling up. “We’ve finished. You have to talk into this.”

Lexa took the radio, confirming silently with Clarke that she could take over from there. A quiet instruction from Clarke had her speak again. “Pull up the cameras in level five.”

Just like last time, the citizens were crowded in the main room. Cage stood in a hall off to the side. Lexa nodded. “Good. Remove your suits.”

They both unclipped their helmets without a moment’s hesitation. Lexa ignored their rather irritating deaths and had Clarke show her how to operate the radio.

“Mountain Men,” she said, listening to her voice reverberate in the halls outside. The  _ maunon  _ perked up on screen, most afraid of the foreign tone. “We have your entire base taken. My army is situated a level above you waiting for my command to kill you all. Surrender, and your children will be spared. Don’t, and none of you will leave this mountain alive.”

Clarke watched Cage argue with Emerson. He raised the radio to his mouth. “ _ We won’t surrender, commander _ ,” he said. A couple of the vanguard flinched at his voice. “ _ You may have made it in, but your savage army is no match for firearms _ .”

Lexa snorted. “My army is ten times the size of yours, and this is barely a fraction of it. Even if you do overpower all fifteen hundred warriors, I have over fifty thousand more at my command. You will fall.”

The  _ maunon  _ were starting to panic. Cage spoke again. “ _ I can’t do that, commander. If you want us, you’ll have to kill us. _ ”

Lexa sighed. “Fine.  _ Go’m dan _ .”

_ Attack _ .

They watched through the cameras as the army roared down the stairs. The  _ maunon  _ scattered, fleeing the main room as the  _ gona  _ burst in, weapons high. Most were twice the size of the  _ maunon _ . A testament to the  _ maunon _ ’s pitiful strength. Clarke itched to be down there, taking lives alongside the  _ gona _ . Sadly, she could not. Her and  _ Heda _ were to stay here, in safety, watching the slaughter.

“There are still the soldiers,” Lexa muttered to her. “You will get your kills,  _ ai kripa _ .”

Clarke frowned. “We should be there. We should not have even offered them the chance to surrender. You and I should have led the army in and killed them all ourselves.”

“I know,” Lexa said. “But as  _ Heda _ , it is my duty to spare as many of my people’s lives as possible. If they had surrendered, none would be dying by their  _ fayagons _ as they are now.”

Clarke snarled. Wanheda’s hunger was affecting her, taking over her mind. She itched to get her hands bloody, but that had to wait. She could wait. Wanheda could wait.

The doors to the control room burst open.

Or, it seemed, she didn’t have to.

Clarke was in front of them in seconds, ripping their helmets off. Both men yelled, waving their guns at her, but they were stolen by the vanguard. Clarke allowed their guards to take the other soldiers. These two were  _ hers _ .

She wrapped her hands around their necks, lifting them both, displaying yet another of Wanheda’s inhuman capabilities. She didn’t have the time to give them a slow death, not with the radiation already killing them, so she went for the most violent death she knew.

They were boiling from the outside. She’d boil them inside, too.

Their screams heightened as both of them began to simmer, bodies reddening from both the blisters and the internal heat. 

The first one died within a minute.

Not bloody enough.

With a feral grin on her face, she imagined the death she wanted him to have. His insides bursting, torso ripping open, blood filling his body and soaking everything around it.

She’d never tried anything of this sort. She hoped it would work.

As blood began to drip from every opening on his face, she knew it had.

His throat ripped beneath her hand, coating it in red. His entire body tore open, spilling to the floor. Clarke dropped him. Blood coated half her arm and seeped into her boots. 

She’d never done anything like that before.

Spirits, it  _ thrilled  _ her.

The vanguard eyed her nervously. Lexa had a smile on her face. 

Clarke walked back to her mate. Lexa stepped forward, grabbing her by the collar and slamming their lips together. Clarke growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing their bodies close. Her bloodied hand went beneath her hair, where the vanguard couldn’t see it, and closed on Lexa’s neck. The blood slicked both their skin.

Lexa pulled back, much to Clarke’s annoyance. Her eyes were flickering red. “ _ Shoun fous op au _ .  _ Teik yongon. Oso na glong yu dena _ (Lead the army out. Take the children. We will join you soon).”

The warriors eyed Clarke warily. Lexa bared her teeth. “ _ Nau! _ ”

Lexa’s mouth was on hers as soon as the last one was out of sight.

Clarke snapped possessively at her lips, the hand on her throat tightening. She pushed Lexa back into the console. The screen flickered as multiple buttons were pressed, but neither cared. Clarke teethed at her throat, Lexa’s head rolling to the side. A hand tangled in Clarke’s hair and pulled her closer.

Lexa spoke as best she could through her breathlessness. “You’re stunning,  _ ai raitnes _ . Your hunger is a sight to behold.”

Clarke laughed against her collarbone. “As is yours. I believe I was promised some of that hunger.”

Lexa groaned as she pulled away from Clarke’s lips, gasping as the hand on her neck clenched. “First, we must take our blood.”

Clarke’s eyes were so dark they were almost black. “I have had my blood,” she rumbled, the fingers on Lexa’s nape trailing around, smearing red everywhere it touched. “It mars you now.”

Lexa smirked, grabbing Clarke’s fingers and kissing the inside of her wrist. “ _ Sha _ . But it is not enough.” When she pulled back, her lips were stained with blood, smudged over her cheeks and chin, mixing with the black of her  _ kohl _ . “And we have an army to lead. There will be time later.”

Clarke eyed her lips. “Must you be so reasonable?”

“ _ Moba, ai kripa _ .” Lexa pushed Clarke back, moving around her. “Come. There is more death to be had.”

Clarke’s fingers tingled with power. With death.

Oh, she would have her death.

She would have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, so I have two ideas for other fics in this series.
> 
> First one: I mentioned Lexa's powers, and possibly using them on Clarke. Another smut fic? Probably.
> 
> Second one: Ontari. I know she isn't the most liked character, but I love her, and I really want to include her in something. Maybe Clarke going to Azgeda to steal her and prevent Nia from using her against Lexa? Idk, but I want to write something with Ontari in it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
